Yesterday
Yesterday, en español Ayer, es una canción que fue presentada en el primer episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee, Love, Love, Love, y fue cantada por Rachel Berry. La versión original le pertenece a The Beatles. Contexto de la canción Rachel escucha hablar a los productores de Funny Girl sobre ella y el papel de Fanny Brice diciendo que es muy joven, que podría no estar preparada para interpretar ese papel, que puede que le falte experiencia y que contratarla podría ser un descubrimiento y a la vez un riesgo. Después de escuchar esto, Rachel comienza a cantar por New York y al final de la canción se puede ver que en su celular esta mirando una foto de New Directions con su conformación original. Letra thumb Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away Now it looks as though they're here to stay Oh, I believe in yesterday Suddenly I'm not half the girl I used to be There's a shadow hanging over me Oh, yesterday came suddenly Why he had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say I said something wrong. Now I long for yesterday Hey-Ye-Ye-Yesterday love was such an easy game to play Now I need a place to hide away Oh, I believe in yesterday Why he had to go? I don't know, he wouldn't say I said something wrong. Now I long for yesterday Hey-Ye-Oh-Yesterday love was such an easy game to play Now I need a place to hide away Oh, I believe in yesterday Uh uh uh uh uh uh Curiosidades *Es la primera canción de la quinta temporada. * El inicio de esta canción suena muy similar a la melodía que se escucha mas adelante cuando Rachel mira su tatuaje que dice Finn. *La letra fue cambiada en las partes que dice "I'm not half the man I used to be" y "why she had to go, I don't know she woudn't say", y en cambio se pusieron las líneas "I'm not half the girl I used to be" y "why he had to go, I don't know he wouldn't say". *La foto que ve Rachel al final de la canción es la foto que se tomaron después de las seccionales de la primera temporada. *Cuando Rachel pasa por Central Park se pueden ver los asientos donde thumb|180pxcantaron I Love New York/New York, New York en la segunda temporada. *Rachel pasa por el restorant Sandy's (el que tiene caricaturas de artistas importantes en las paredes), donde habían cenado con Finn y más tarde se habían encontrado con Patti LuPone en el capítulo New York, el último de la segunda temporada. *El puente en el que Rachel para a ver la foto que se sacaron los 12 miembros originales de New Directions (en la que no aparecen Quinn y Matt a pesar de ser de los 12 originales), es el mismo donde se habían encontrado con Finn para su cita, también en el episodio New York. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio Love, Love, Love Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el apartamento de New York